Single shot rifles having falling breechblocks are quite common in the art and go back quite a long period of time. The so-called falling breechblock generally comprises a breechblock assembly which is mounted for somewhat vertical movement between the barrel receiver and the stock usually in a sort of cavity or space which is defined between the receiver and the stock and sometimes covered with metal plates. This arrangement requires the construction and assembly between the ends of the stock and the end of the barrel or receiver with sufficient structural characteristics to provide the cavity for the falling breechblock and the extractor, trigger and hammer mechanism if indeed the rifle has an extractor mechanism and exposed hammer. There is the possibility of the structural weakness at this point unless properly reinforced and designed and also the cost of producing a single shot rifle with the usual falling breechblock. The present arrangement avoids any of the disabilities or drawbacks of the falling breechblock single shot rifle by an arrangement wherein the breechblock is not actually a falling breechblock in the sense of the aforementioned devices but rather is the forward portion or one end of the stock whereby the entire breechblock and stock move for a limited upward or downward distance to allow the extraction of the shell and insertion of a new cartridge or for mechanical operation of an extractor if there is one. It is also an interesting and attractive firearm for a sportsman who likes a single shot rifle.